Le piège à chat
by Rainbowunicornpower
Summary: L'Asile Sainte Raison abriterait les fous les plus dangereux du monde des sorciers...ou les plus pathétiques qui ont de quoi payer !
1. 1- l'Asile Sainte Raison

**Chapitre 1**

**L'Asile Sainte Raison**

Malheureusement pour les pensionnaires les plus saints d'esprit, l'oie la plus bruyante de la ferme voisine décida de caqueter très bruyamment ce dimanche matin. Cette oie avait beau être vieille et déplumée, elle avait encore de la voix et le prouvait régulièrement en émettant ses caquètements qui ressemblaient à un rire humain. Cette pauvre oie n'avait pas conscience de déranger ses voisins car pour elle et son propriétaire il n'y en avait pas. Juste un moulin en ruine qu'on disait hanté car de temps en temps on pouvait y entendre des hurlements, et pourtant...si cette oie et son maître savaient…Bien avant que ce brave fermier et sa femme ne viennent s'installer dans ce trou perdu, l'Asile Sainte Raison existait déjà, une clinique privée réputée qui abritait les êtres dits les plus fous du monde des sorciers.

L'ignorance a du bon, disait un vieil adage, oh oui ! Car Mr Lafange alla arroser ses tomates sans savoir que juste derrière son jardin, se trouvait une très vieille pensionnaire amoureuse qui l'observait depuis des années.

La sinistre fanfare censée réveiller les patients et non les effrayer se fit entendre à travers les hauts parleurs. Il était huit heures. Nymphadora n'eut pas besoin de se le dire deux fois, réveillée par cette affreuse oie, elle avait essayé jusque-là de se rendormir en vain. Elle sortit de son lit, enfila ses chaussons et mit un châle sur ses épaules. Elle arriva la première dans la pièce principale et s'assis en bout de table, comme tous les jours depuis dix ans. Nymphadora avait sept ans quand on l'avait fait interner dans cet établissement, une branche de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Elle faisait partie de ces vieux pensionnaires de la maison : le club des six. Elle était la plus jeune du groupe. La plus jeune à avoir été interné même si c'était illégal - mais l'argent résolvait bien des problèmes-, Nymphadora se rappelait seulement du jour j où Le Titan et Le Pit-Bull l'avaient emmené, c'est tout, elle jouait alors seule dans un parc dans le bac à sable avec sa peluche licorne-sirène. Sa vie d'avant fut effacée à coup de médicaments, de pleurs et de temps. Un effet secondaire connu de presque tous les patients.

Le regard vide, Nymphadora attendit que le plateau de nourriture apparaisse devant elle, mais pour ce faire, les quatre grandes tables de trente-deux places devaient être remplies. Pas de bol pour son ventre criant famine, une place demeurait vide.

- Où est Mme Weber ? aboya Le Titan.

Il y eut des soupirs parmi les médicomages, Mme Weber devait être dans sa chambre… Deux d'entre eux allèrent la chercher. Abrutis par le sommeil, les patients étaient calmes mais les médicomages veillaient. Une porte claqua, Le Titan tenait Mme Weber par le bras. Il était furieux.

- Elle était dehors ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a enlevé le putain de sortilège du sapin ?! beugla-t-il.

Ca ne pouvait être que Pimprenus, le médicomage à l'apparence chétive et à la voix de crécelle. Lui seul était en charge de la terrasse : un bout de béton avec quelques chaises, et du jardin : une étendue d'herbe d'un hectar où l'on trouvait un bac à sable et un sapin. Ce sapin délimitait la Zone d'accès, autrement dit : pas le droit de le dépasser. Si un pensionnaire faisait une tentative une force invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Mme Weber faisait partie du club des six, elle avait beau de ne plus avoir de baguette magique comme ses camarades, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de briser le sort pour aller tout au bout du terrain et ainsi observer son Mr Lafange arroser amoureusement ses tomates. Nymphadora la vit faire un jour : tendre les mains comme si elle poussait quelque chose et trotter gaiement vers son amoureux. Elle garda le secret mais se sentit désolée pour Pimprenus qui se faisait enguirlander à cause d'une vieille folle amoureuse.

- Bon appétit et ne vous étouffez pas ! beugla Le Titan.

Comme d'habitude, le sorcier joufflu que Nymphadora surnommait Ping-pong -dû au fait qu'il se jetait n'importe où pour se faire rebondir-, fit le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ils durent se mettre à trois pour le réanimer.

Nymphadora mangea rapidement ses deux tartines de confiture qui n'avaient aucun goût, peut être en avait-elle oubliait la saveur ? Ca faisait dix ans qu'elle mangeait la même chose alors…Elle but son thé amer et sortit de table. Elle alla dans sa chambre et trouva sur sa table de chevet ses pilules : une bleue, deux mauves et trois rouges. Elle les avala en se rappelant qu'au début les médicaments étaient donnés en même temps que le repas, mais les résidents les associèrent à des jouets et se les échangeaient au cours des repas. Une pilule bleue contre une rouge, une verte contre une mauve…etc.

Elle fit sa toilette dans sa chambre avec un simple gant de toilette qu'elle trempa dans le lavabo rouillé, elle se brossa ensuite les dents, prit sa peluche licorne-sirène et sortit dans le couloir. Elle mit sa main contre le mur et avança, sa main faisant des zigzags. Elle sortit sur la terrasse et vit Pimprenus agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens. Elle ricana et s'installa dans la chaise qui lui semblait être la plus confortable, s'emmitoufla dans son châle la peluche serrée contre sa poitrine, et Nymphadora attendit que les médicaments ingurgités fassent effet.

Avec le temps, elle essaya de deviner quelle pilule quel effet mais elle ne trouva pas, peut-être étaient-ce les cinq combinés ensemble qui la mettaient dans cet état second…

En dix ans, personne ne vint la voir. Personne. Alors elle se mit à oublier petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir sur lequel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Nymphadora se souviendrait toujours de cette médicomage qui en la voyant s'était écriée : «Cette petite ne peut pas être folle ! J'en vois tous les jours des fous, et ce, depuis trente ans ! », cette bonne femme émit l'hypothèse d'un complot, ce qui plut beaucoup à la petite Nymphadora qui s'imagina un passé digne d'un roman. Mais plus le temps passa et plus il lui fut difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux alors elle arrêta et sombra dans une profonde mélancolie.

Les fesses engourdies, Nymphadora décida de se lever et alla jouer dans le bac à sable. Elle s'asseya dans l'herbe et contempla de son regard vide le sable marronâtre. Ça changeait tellement de ce blanc immaculé de l'asile…elle leva les yeux vers la grande fenêtre du deuxième étage où elle put voir Ping-pong se jeter contre les vitres et être projeté comme une balle. C'était à cet endroit même où le directeur avait réussi à se suicider trois ans plus tôt. Un homme corrompu qui n'eut guère le choix vu ses ennuis…une rumeur circula, très vite balayée, qu'il avait accepté n'importe qui du moment que la famille ou les proches payaient le prix pour le futur patient...L'Asile Sainte Raison était une clinique privée d'où les prix élevés, pour y être interner il était vrai qu'il fallait de l'argent mais il fallait quand même avoir un minimum de folie pour y être interner. « N'importe qui fait l'affaire du moment qu'il paye dans ce cas » disait Mme Weber. Elle avait même appris à Nymphadora que l'Asile Sainte Raison abritait les fous les plus dangereux d'après les rumeurs que sa fille, en visite, lui avait raconté. Nymphadora avait ri et rectifié sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « les fous les plus pathétiques plutôt ! ».

Ping-pong recommença plusieurs fois son manège jusqu'à ce que Le Titan l'attrape. Il est vraiment bête, songea Nymphadora. Après le suicide du directeur, auxquels assistèrent un bon nombre des patients, dont Nymphadora. Beaucoup cherchèrent à l'imiter, car jusque-là «se défenestrer» n'avait pas traversé leur esprit. Suite à de nombreuses tentatives de suicides, les médicomages mirent des petits bonzaïs ensorcelés sous les fenêtres qui repoussaient les suicidaires. Une fois qu'ils comprirent que leurs tentatives seraient vaines, ceux-ci abandonnèrent. Tous, sauf Ping-pong qui aimait régulièrement être projeté à tout vent. D'où son inclination de se jeter contre n'importe quoi dans l'espoir que tout soit ensorcelé comme les fenêtres en criant « pim », « pam », ou « poum » chaque fois qu'il heurtait quelque chose.

Parfois, certains cas empiraient comme Ping-pong qui était à peu près normal avant, ou bien Nymphadora. Durant les premiers jours, elle criait qu'elle n'était pas folle, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, mais les médicaments eurent le dessus et ébranlèrent sa raison, elle se convainquit d'elle-même de sa folie car si elle ne l'était pas au début, elle le devint.

A suivre…


	2. 2-Une monotonie rompue

**Chapitre 2**

**Une monotonie rompue**

Cela ferait trois heures qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec Mr Fifrel, un des membres du club des six.

- Joli coup, la complimenta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à vous enfuir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle et la dévisagea longuement.

- Et pour aller où… ? En admettant que j'y arrive…

Oui, Nymphadora n'y avait pas pensé.

- Concentre toi d'avantage, fit- il en souriant. Echec et mat.

Nymphadora se contenta de sourire.

Durant des jours Nymphadora fut propice à un engourdissement mélancolique, coincée dans cette spirale infernale, elle se décida à en sortir par la violence. Elle attendit le moment propice qui arriva assez rapidement. Le Titan s'en prenait à Mme Weber, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sur elle à guetter ses moindres faits et gestes, et ne manquait jamais de l'enguirlander pour la moindre broutille. Ce jour-là, la petite Nymphadora vit rouge et se jeta sur Le Titan. Elle bondit sur lui en l'attaquant par derrière, et essaya de l'étrangler. Ce moment de folie lui coûta un nez cassé et un séjour au Cachot : une cellule d'isolement sombre qu'elle connaissait déjà pour y avoir fait des séjours réguliers étant plus jeune. Cette petite pièce rembourré de partout conférait un sentiment de calme pour les patients les plus violents et le sol était même beaucoup plus confortable que leurs lits.

Sanglée dans sa camisole de force, Nymphadora s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Elle était enfermé depuis un moment déjà mais était incapable de dire combien de temps précisément…Nymphadora remarqua au cours de plusieurs séjours consécutifs que non seulement le Cachot avait développé sa peur du noir mais aussi sa claustrophobie. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de faire une crise et soufflait comme un phoque. A cet instant-là, sa peluche licorne-sirène lui manquait terriblement, elle ne l'avait pas prise pour ne pas l'abimer mais tout compte fait elle aurait pu s'en servir pour étouffer Le Titan…au moins elles auraient été ensemble.

Brusquement, la lumière apparut dans son monde de ténèbres. Méfiante, elle garda ses yeux clos et se roula en boule.

- Dans le bureau du directeur ! beugla Le Titan. TOUT DE SUITE !

Ne sachant que faire pour le moment, Nymphadora resta sans la même position sauf que Le Titan ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Tryt ! Sors- moi cette merde de ce trou ! vociféra-t-il au Pit-Bull qui la saisit violemment par le bras.

Sonnée par la lumière et le bruit, Nymphadora eut l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il était en train de se passer qu'elle était déjà devant la porte du Directeur de l'Asile Sainte Raison. Ça devait être le nouveau directeur, logiquement. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Le Titan toqua à la porte comme un bourrin et entra avec elle pour, sans aucun doute, s'assurer qu'elle n'attaque pas « Monsieur le Directeur ».

Le bureau était très simple et pratiquement pas meublé, ce qui accrut le malaise de Nymphadora.

- Assis, lui ordonna Le Titan en faisant apparaître une chaise de nulle part.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le Directeur arriva vêtu d'une robe de sorcier cramoisie en s'esclaffant. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et portait visiblement une perruque. Peu habituée aux couleurs vives, Nymphadora resta béate d'admiration et d'envie devant cette tenue. Subjuguée comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas un homme de petite taille le suivre et se mettre derrière elle.

- Voilà donc la petite rebelle, lâcha le Directeur en prenant son dossier.

Il se présenta mais Nymphadora ne saisit aucun mot.

- Lui avez-vous donné des médicaments, Merlow ? s'inquiéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Non, les effets du Cachot.

- Oh…

Le Directeur et le petit Monsieur échangèrent un regard.

- Bien ! Nymphadora…Tonks, étant arrivée jeune, très jeune dans ce…lieu ! Vous allez devoir passer un Test qui nous dira…tout sur votre état de santé…

- Mental, grommela le petit monsieur.

- Oui, fit-il avec un geste de la main. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 17 ans, murmura Nymphadora d'une voix rocailleuse.

Le petit homme prit son dossier et le feuilleta.

- Oh, c'est une métamorphomage ! Ils sont généralement très instables et ont des tendances à la schizophrénie…

Inquiet le Directeur fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est pas schizo' et ne s'est jamais servie de ça, lachâ Le Titan.

Nymphadora avait complètement oublié sa particularité, et cela lui donna une lueur d'espoir, comme si elle venait d'obtenir un nouveau jouet.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Enfin, elle saurait.

Les trois hommes la dévisagèrent. Le Directeur se racla la gorge.

- Vous avez été déclaré dangereuse pour votre entourage…suite au meurtre de votre grand-père…

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Je l'ai tué ?

- Oui, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- L'oubli est très courant chez les fous, commenta le nain.

Nymphadora lui jeta un regard noir.

- Euh…

Elle voulut parler et demander des précisions mais rien ne venait.

- Vous l'avez poussé dans les escaliers, il y a eu des témoins…Vous aviez…7 ans ? Votre petite sœur en avait 4, vous avez…commis ce crime sous ses yeux. Vos parents… et des proches ont par la suite signé pour que vous intégriez notre établissement, conclut le Directeur avec un large sourire comme s'il était le Sauveur de l'humanité.

Nymphadora se sentit soudain vide et eut envie de pleurer. Elle était bien coupable de quelque chose : c'était une criminelle et une donneuse de traumatisme.

La situation lui échappait, elle avait appris des faits trop lourds et importants et n'avait pas été vraiment prête à les entendre. La panique la gagna comme si son corps rejetait de lui-même toutes ses informations.

C'est le moment que je choisis le nain pour faire le Test. Il prit un calepin, une plume, et une chaise pour s'assoir en face de sa patiente. Et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Répondez aux questions le plus spontanément possible, ce qui vous vient à l'esprit, ne réfléchissez pas.

- Ça sera pas dur, grommela Le Titan.

- Merlow, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires ! le réprimanda le Directeur.

- Il y aura beaucoup de questions ? s'inquièta Nymphadora.

N'ayant pas été à l'école, elle ne savait rien et ne voulait pas être prise pour une grosse débile.

- Ce n'est pas un contrôle de connaissance, la rassura le Directeur. Commencez !

Nymphadora se crispa.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Nymphadora…

- Votre nom complet.

- Euh…je sais plus…

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 17 ans…

- Quel est votre couleur préférée ?

- Euh..le rose !

- Votre animal préféré ?

- Euh…je sais pas…le chat peut être !

- Avez-vous des souvenirs antérieurs à votre séjour ici ?

- Euh…

- Répondez !

- Non…

- Faites-vous des cauchemars ?

- Parfois oui…

- Etes-vous violente ?

- Ça dépend…

- Pratiquez-vous la magie ?

- Quoi ? Je peux pas sans baguette !

- Avez-vous pratiqué la magie d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Rêvez-vous ?

- Euh…oui, comme tout le monde…

- A quoi rêvez-vous ?

- Je sais pas…la liberté ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par liberté ?

- Etre dehors.

- Etes-vous dangereuse ?

- Euh…je suppose ?

- Ce sera tout merci.

Le Titan la prit par le bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Nymphadora avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir raté son interro, elle s'effondra en pleurs dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était et elle en était bouleversée.

A suivre…


	3. 3- Evasion

**Merci à ****fille de la lune**** pour son review ^^ Moi aussi j'ai toujours été fasciné par la folie sous n'importe quelle forme d'ailleurs…au lycée, j'avais même acheté « histoire de la folie à l'âge classique » de Foucault…je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur dix mais c'était très intéressant ^^**

**Chapitre 3**

**Evasion **

Nymphadora dormit très mal cette nuit-là, ne pouvant se rappeler quoi que ce soit, elle s'énervait et ne put donc pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait une petite sœur…comment s'appelait-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Et ses parents ? Et son pauvre grand-père ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mieux répondu aux questions ? Elle s'en prenait à elle-même pour son incompétence et des faits qui lui étaient étrangers, et ça, ça l'énervait.

Nymphadora attrapa sa peluche licorne-sirène et lui mordit méchamment le derrière pour se défouler. La veille, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'utiliser son don mais en vain…elle n'avait d'ailleurs par le souvenir de l'avoir utilisé dans son enfance. Elle mordit de nouveau sa peluche qui ne lui avait rien demandé et ferma les yeux. La sinistre fanfare qui servait de réveil retentit, il était l'heure de se lever.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai été enfermé ici…J'ai tué mon grand-père, lâcha Nymphadora devant les membres de club des Six.

Mme Weber fut la seule à réagir.

- Ils t'ont également vu alors…depuis hier, ils essaient de revoir le cas de chaque patient pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'erreurs… Non mais franchement, ils ont mieux à faire ! comme changer la nourriture, elle est infecte…grommela-t-elle.

- Je…j'ai appris pas mal de choses que j'avais oublié…j'ai une petite sœur, vous vous rendez compte ?

Mme Weber sourit avec tendresse.

- Quoi d'autres ?

- J'aurai peut-être des troubles du comportements parce que je suis une méta..méta..

- Métamorphomage, l'aida Mr Fifrel.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Et je crois qu'ils vont approfondir mon cas d'après ce que j'ai compris…j'ai peur de découvrir que je suis réellement folle…je veux dire, ils m'apprennent qui je suis et qui j'étais, il y a de qui vous rendre dingue pour de bon ! Hier soir, j'ai fait je ne sais combien de crises d'angoisse !

- Ne te mets pas la rate en bouillant pour ça…Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner voir mon Robert, se contenta de révéler Mme Weber en s'en allant.

Nymphadora la regarda partir à regret.

Un silence lourd, très lourd s'installa dans la salle certains patients étaient partis car pas assez fous pour rester, d'autres recevaient les visites de famille mécontente cherchant des preuves de l'aggravation des cas pour pouvoir porter plainte. Tandis que le reste stressait pour le test à venir.

- Un sacré merdier ce foutoir, commenta Mr Fifrel. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu des paillettes sur la tronche ? demanda-t-il à Nymphadora.

Celle-ci rougit, c'était surement ce matin quand elle avait mordu le popotin de sa peluche licorne-sirène.

De retour dans sa chambre, Nymphadora prit ses pilules et négligea sa toilette pour réfléchir. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, de sa date d'anniversaire, de son enfance…etc.

Elle n'avait pas de passé.

Comme quoi s'enfermer dans une bulle avait des effets plus que néfastes.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête : pourquoi ne pas s'inventer ? Se créer un passé, des origines ? Comme autrefois ? Ce serait mieux, beaucoup mieux même que d'être Nymphadora une folle-meurtrière dans un asile psychiatrique. Fière de sa trouvaille Nymphadora jubilait ! Elle allait s'inventait un passé, une vie et vivre son invention dehors, mais il faudrait qu'elle s'évade….Elle s'en mordit les doigts d'exaltation, il lui fallait un plan et un bon, et de l'aide !

Vers onze heures, Pimprenus vint la chercher et la mena au directeur ou plutôt au nain du directeur : Mr Van Der Wore. Nymphadora apprit ainsi que tous les jours à onze heures précises, elle devrait s'y rendre pour des séances, pour déterminer si oui ou non elle était folle. Car oui, son cas méritait un approfondissement.

- Avez-vous votre place ici ? demanda le nain sans attendre.

Nymphadora qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, sa peluche dans la bouche, s'immobilisa.

- Comme tout le monde je suppose…

- Qu'en pensez-vous _réellement ?_

Sentant un piège venir, Nymhadora resta un long moment muette mais décida de jouer avec la vérité.

- En fait, comme vous le savez déjà, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire alors…je me suis convaincue que je n'étais pas folle donc…jusque-là je pensais que j'étais saine d'esprit…

- Et maintenant ?

- Je crois que je suis dangereuse mais que je ne m'en pas compte…

Le nain lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui aurait pu faire vomir plus d'un, et ferma son carnet.

- Ce sera tout merci ! fit-il en se levant.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma seule patiente vous savez, lui lança le nain d'un ton dédaigneux. Et avec les médicaments…

- En quoi il est fait votre carnet ? demanda-t-elle en mâchouillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- En peau de dragon.

Nymphadora fut raccompagnée dans sa chambre pour en ressortir aussitôt et s'installa sur la terrasse.

A partir de demain, se dit Nymphadora, j'arrête les médocs.

Elle serait ainsi plus lucide et plus efficace pour penser à son plan d'évasion, mais elle savait déjà à qui elle demanderait de l'aide.

Le lendemain, Nymphadora galéra à planquer ses médicaments. La meilleure cachette pour le moment serait sa peluche, ensuite elle les balancerait dans le bac à sable dehors. Elle fit donc un trou avec son doigt derrière une écaille de sa queue de sirène, et les enfonça bien profondément. Et elle se rendit à son rendez-vous avec le nain.

- Vous n'avez donc aucuns souvenirs antérieurs à votre vie ici ?

Nymphadora hocha négativement la tête.

- A part quand on m'a emmené, je jouais seule avec ma peluche, fit-elle en la brandissant.

- Hmm hmm…C'est étrange…ce n'est pas dû aux médicaments pourtant…vous auriez pu vivre un traumatisme…ou bien…

- Dans quelles circonstances…ai-je bien pu tuer mon grand-père ? Dites-le moi ! Je veux savoir !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous le dirai en temps utile, vous n'êtes pas prête pour l'instant… Avez-vous des hallucinations ? Visuelles ? Auditives ?

- Euh…non, pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant…les métamorphomages ont des tendances à la schizophrénie…

- Mais…

- Quand je dis « tendance », c'est dans 95% des cas…vous avez des troubles de la mémoire, de la concentration, si si, vous êtes distraite vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…Vous avez des rituels, des mouvements répétitifs si vous préférez. Vous portez la main à votre bouche, toujours la droite, quand vous êtes contrariée ou inquiète, et vous vous balancez en avant et en arrière au gré de vos pensées…ce sont des symptômes…

Nymphadora le regarda médusée…

- Oh, et j'oubliais : à une époque vous aviez cru qu'on complotait contre vous…la paranoïa en fait partie !

- J'ai attrapé ça comment ?

- Ce n'est pas un rhume ! On ne connait pas encore les véritables origines de cette maladie…ce qui est sûr c'est que vous allez suivre un traitement : ce sera une pilule verte.

- Donc j'ai un vrai problème ?

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Ben…c'est-à-dire que…

- Vous avez votre place ici, c'est confirmé ! Et votre famille paye pour cela, ajouta-t-il avec sourire.

Plus pour longtemps, songea-t-elle, en sortant du bureau. L'entretien fut plus long et elle croisa le patient suivant : une femme aux yeux hagards.

- Il faut que je me tire d'ici ! chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ella alla dehors, dans le bac à sable et y enfouit ses médicaments. Le seul qu'elle prendrait serait la pilule verte…histoire de ne pas trop causer d'ennuis à l'extérieur.

Elle s'y voyait déjà…

Mais, il lui fallait son dossier. Afin de savoir pourquoi et qui elle était. Avec son doigt, elle fit une liste de ce dont elle aurait besoin : dossier, carnet en peau de dragon du nain, argent (celui du directeur), peluche. Pour le reste elle se débrouillerait. Elle leva les yeux vers le sapin : le seul rempart à sa liberté… l'aide de Mme Weber serait la bienvenue. C'était égoïste, mais elle ne mettrait que Mme Weber au courant de son plan pour une évasion plus optimale.

Ainsi, son plan fut prêt, Mme Weber prête à coopérer mais il lui manquait des informations sur ce qu'elle convoitait : l'argent, son dossier, et le carnet vert. Elle se promit une semaine le temps de faire les repérages nécessaires. Ce fut simple, surtout avec Mme Weber comme complice. Elle s'amusait comme une folle et était prête à tout pour organiser la première évasion de l'Asile Sainte Raison.

Une nuit, Nymphadora fut réveillée en sursaut par Mme Weber.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? grommela-t-elle.

Mme Weber pouffa et lui montra ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Nymphadora reconnut le carnet vert en peau de dragon.

- Mme Weber, s'exclama-t-elle, vous avez… !

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, gloussa-t-elle.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ?!

- Dépêchons-nous, allez ! fit-elle en la tirant par le bras. Habille-toi, il fait froid dehors, et tiens ton dossier, l'argent moldu et sorcier au cas où tu aimerais acheter une baguette, tu as de quoi vivre le temps d'être bien installer, oh et puis tiens, cet horrible carnet… !

Nymphadora enfila en vitesse un vieux pull et un pantalon troué de partout, prit le châle qui servait de sac et y jeta sa peluche.

- Ça y est, murmura-t-elle.

- Parfait, la voie est libre, j'ai tout préparé, révéla Mme Weber en l'accompagnant dans le couloir.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elles avancèrent le cœur battant : l'un de peur, l'autre d'excitation.

- C'est terriblement palpitant ! couina Mme Weber.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte ouvrant sur la terrasse.

- J'ai enlevé le sort de la porte et du sapin tout à l'heure, il n'y a donc aucun soucis ! Oh, avant que j'oublie !

Elle lui tendit plusieurs plaquettes de pilules vertes. Nymphadora sourit et les mit dans le châle.

- Merci pour tout…sans vous je…je…vous embrasserez les autres de ma part ?

- Bien sûr, ânonna Mme Weber en reniflant.

Nymphadora ouvrit la porte qui émit un grincement sonore.

- Viiiiiiiite, la pressa la vielle dame.

- Venez avec moi !

- Ma pauvre petite tu n'y penses pas ! Hohoho, et mon Robert ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Fais bien attention à toi !

Nymphadora lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue et s'engouffra dehors, mais Mme Weber la retint par le bras.

- Apprend à maîtriser ton don ! Tu auras plus de chances pour t'en sortir !

Nymphadora promit et courut, le châle étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Elle courait tête baissé vers le sapin le cœur battant à tout rompre, ce n'est qu'une fois le sapin dépassé qu'elle se redressa et qu'elle courra à perdre haleine vers le portail. Elle eut du mal à l'escalader et retomba sur les fesses de nombreuses fois. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle se précipita sur la route et continua de trotter.

Elle était dehors et bientôt libre. Il lui fallait trouver une voiture qui l'amènerait loin, très loin d'ici et le tour était joué.

Trop fatiguée et en sueur, elle se mit à marcher. Elle regardait frénétiquement derrière elle, heureuse de constater que personne n'était à ses trousses. L'aube finit même par se lever, elle avait marché toute la nuit vers une direction inconnue. Etait-ce la bonne d'ailleurs ? Elle s'arrêta et médita longuement. Un bruit au loin interrompit ses tergiversions. Une voiture. Elle se mit en plein de milieu de la route et agita les bras.

- Eh ben petite ! Tu es bien matinale, constata le vieillard en s'arrêtant, au volant d'une voiture blanche.

- Où allez-vous ?

- A Londres et toi ?

- Ça alors, c'est exactement là que je veux aller ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Alors grimpe.

Ça y est, je suis enfin libre, se dit-elle, quand la voiture démarra.

A suivre...


End file.
